katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday June 2, 2019
On Sunday June 2, 2019, Brooks Lodge Facebook posted a Kara Stenberg photo of the corner with a view of the new bridge and the lower river platform in the distance. IMG_4996.JPG|Brooks Lodge Facebook photo by Kara Stenberg, 6/2/2019. "New view from the corner." On Monday June 3, 2019, Ranger Naomi Boak stopped by the chat to announce that 32 Chunk had been seen the evening before on Sunday, June 2. Ranger Boak's comment: "Morning everyone. Quick note before I go on duty. I met up with 32 CHUNK last night. tahna I was about to take the shortcut from a friend's cabin to mine around 9:00pm. And there was Chunk, sitting there, looking around, settled in. He looked at me and could care less. So I went back to my friend's cabin to tell him I was taking the long way home, but everyone wanted to see Chunk. When everyone came out, Chunk decided to cowboy walk and mark. So I took the long way home. Later, my roommate tried the same thing. She said Chunk was asleep upside down with his paws crossed over his chest. More later." On Wednesday, June 12, 2019 at 11:09 AKDT Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented with her June 2, 2019 photo of 32 Chunk .: "Here is my very poor picture of my 32 Chunk bear jam. It was difficult for me to take a good picture because I was too close and wanted to move away. 32 was not moving. He wanted that spot to sleep." KCanada replied to Ranger Naomi inquiring about 32 Chunk: "Thanks! Any photo is a good photo! Is he still napping all around the lower river area?" Ranger Naomi replied to KCanada on June 12, 2019 at 11:11 AKDT .: "Not that I have heard about. This spot was a shortcut between ranger housing at Lake Brooks and where I live on the Valley Road." Martina replied to Ranger Naomi: "Hi Naomi ♥ i can not even imagine how i would feel if i could meet Chunk and all the other bears live and in person. I feel sooo Happy for you and think it`s really good luck for all of us to know that Ranger Barbara and you are there along with Mike. Thank you for all the photos...and i don`t care at the moment which bear, most important for me: they all look good and healthy." Ranger Naomi replied to Martina on June 12, 2019 at 11:27 AKDT .: "Thank you Martina. I am so grateful to be here. What a privilege. And what a thrill to share with you all. It is also great to be here with Ranger Barbara. 32 was actually quite calm, which calmed me. But I am not taking anything for granted." Screen Shot 2019-06-03 at 9.38.13 AM.png|Ranger Naomi Boak's 6/3/2019 comments regarding 32 Chunk being seen on 6/2/2019 in the evening. RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.12 11.09 COMMENT w PHOTO.JPG|Ranger Naomi's June 12, 2019 11:09 comment with her June 2, 2019 photo of 32 Chunk RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.12 11.11 REPLY TO KCANADA re 32 CHUNK.JPG|Ranger Naomi's June 12, 2019 11:11 AKDT reply to KCanada re: her June 2, 2019 photo of 32 Chunk RANGER NAOMI 2019.06.12 11.27 REPLY TO MARTINA re 32 CHUNK.JPG|Ranger Naomi's June 12, 2019 11:27 reply to Martina re: her June 2, 2019 encounter with 32 Chunk On June 3, 2019 at 13:50 Brooks Lodge made a Facebook post with a video of 32 Chunk courtesy of "a guest in the Walatka group shared this video with us of #32 Chunk visiting her cabin". The video was taken at approximately 23:30 AKDT on June 2, 2019.: INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.06.02 23.30 BL FB 2019.06.03 13.10 FB POST w VIDEO OF 32 CHUNK.JPG|Brooks Lodge's June 3, 2019 13:10 Facebook post courtesy of "a guest in the Walatka group shared this video with us of #32 Chunk visiting her cabin". The video was captured on June 2, 2019 at approximately 23:30 AKDT. INFO BEARS SEEN 2019.06.02 23.30 BL FB 2019.06.03 13.10 FB POST w VIDEO OF 32 CHUNK 13.32 DATE & TIME REPLY.JPG|Brooks Lodge's June 3, 2019 13:32 reply re: video was captured June 2, 2019. Brooks Lodge Facebook posted a Kara Stenberg photo that shows the damage done by 32 Chunk on the previous evening, 6/2/2019. As seen in the above video, 32 was chewing on the cabin footing. IMG_4998.JPG|Brooks Lodge Facebook photo by Kara Stenberg, 6/3/2019. " #32 Chunk's handiwork from the video posted today."